Hiccup's Round Up
by changeofheart505
Summary: HiJack Revolution. HiJack and Frostcup. Modern! HS! AU! Hiccup and Toothless, joined by their boyfriends and friends enjoy Western week at school. They dress up and try to enjoy themselves. That is, until Dagur and Hans come along. ROTBTD.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup's Round Up

"Come on Frost," Hiccup smirked as he pushed his boyfriend and his brother into a shop. Toothless smirked as he saw the two younger boys go red.

The shop was full of dresses and, well, women's clothing.

A brunette smiled at them, "Hey guys!"

"Hi Rapunzel," Hiccup smiled and leaned over the counter, "listen, it's Western Week, right?"

"Aye," Merida said as she walked in dress as a Native American, "why did ye ask?"

"Doll them up for us." He gestured to the twins, Frost and Jackson Overland.*

Frost has pure white hair, large, icy blue eyes, he stood at 5'8.5 and was thin. He had curves that made him look feminine, and pale skin. Jackson looked exactly like Frost, only he had chocolate brown hair and eyes.

"Sure!" Rapunzel smiled as she took hold of both boys and led them away.

Merida smirked. "Ye better get ready, the fair is about to begin."

Toothless and Hiccup nodded. They walked out and headed towards the men's department.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Frost cried as he griped the wall in front of him. "R-RAPUNZEL!"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"DAMN IT, IT HURTS!"

Rapunzel scoffed as Jackson's cries joined his brother's.

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!"

"I doubt anyone's ever died from wearing a corset Frost."*

Rapunzel tightened the lace and tied it in a bow at the front.

She smiled and nodded. Merida walked in with Jackson.

"Perfect," Rapunzel smiled, "Now, we have to cover hair and a light make up!"

Frost and Jackson groaned as she pulled them away.

* * *

Hiccup smiled as he walked over to Toothless, who was wearing leather skinny jeans, a black plaid shirt, and a leather jacket. His boots were black leather. Okay, let's just say he wore black everything.

Hiccup wore dark blue skinny jeans, a dark green plaid shirt, and a brown vest. His boots were a darker brown, almost black.

"Hey guys!" Eugene greeted them, "I was about to visit Rap, wanna come?"

Toothless shrugged, "Why not?"

Hiccup nodded, "We left Frost and Jackson with the girls, so...we should see if they're ready."

Together, the three boys made their way back to the women's department.

**Review!**

**Okay, so yeah, Western Week. Cowboys and Native Americans. HiJack and Frostless. **

***From now on, when I make Jack and Jackson twins, I'm going to call Jack, Frost. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup's Round Up

"Rapunzel!" Anna yelled as she pulled Elsa and Kristoff into the shop the Arendelle sisters' cousin worked at. Kristoff sighed as he waited with the girls.

"Oh," Rapunzel smiled as she looked from behind a door, "I'm busy, but I'll be out in a few!"

She went back to where she came from.

The door opened, revealing Hiccup, Toothless and Eugene dressed as cowboys.

"Where are your hats?" Anna asked Hiccup and Toothless.

"I know," Eugene said, "what's a cowboy without his hat?"*

Toothless rolled his eyes, he saw Kristoff was dresses in black and red. Anna wore an olive green and pale gree dress. Elsa was wearing a pale blue dress. The dresses reached their ankles, revealing the heeled boots they wore. They had long sleeves and lace at the cuffs. Anna had a round neck, while Elsa's was squared. Anna had an apron on, and Elsa wore a bonnet.

"DONE!" Rapunzel yelled. She skipped out, her pink dress had ruffled sleeves and a satin layer over the cotton of her skirt that sewn so that the bottom would curve in a few semi circles. "COME ON OUT BOYS!"

"NO!" Frost and Jackson yelled.

Rapunzel deflated a bit, "MERIDA!"

"I'M ON IT!"

Merida walked out, pulling the twins out with her. The group waiting gaped at the two.

Jackson wore a saloon style dress that reached his ankles. It was a rich brown and white. His hair was curled slightly. His sleeves reached his elbows and had lace layered over it. He had a light blush on his cheeks and his lips were the color of a pale rose. On his feet were black heels.

Frost wore a blue saloon style dress like Jackson. His sleeves went off the shoulders and had a slight ruffle to them. His hair was curled slightly as well. A silk, blue, ribbon choker was around his neck with a sapphire gemstone on a silver backing. His lips were a dark red, his cheeks were pinched with red blush and he had blue eyeshadow. He wore black heels.

The group gaped at the two boys.

They squirmed under their gaze.

"Whoa, I know I said to doll them up but this is just...DAMN!" Hiccup gasped. The others nodded.

Hiccup smirked, "So, wanna get me my hat?"

Frost rolled his eyes and took a bonnet from the rack. He placed it on Hiccup's head, "There ya go!"

The others laughed as Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Oh yes, ha ha ha."

Toothless took Jackson's hand and held it, "Mind joining me for a day at the fair, little lady?"

He did a phony southern accent as he spoke. Jackson giggled and replied coyly, "I don't know, do I mind?"

Toothless rolled his eyes and dragged the brunette away. Hiccup turned to Frost, "Wanna have some fun? "

"Isn't it my middle name?" Frost asked in return. Hiccup laughed and led him outside.

The girls, Eugene and Kristoff slowly followed after them with amused smiles.

Time to see how this year's fair goes...

**Review!**

***Toy Story reference**

**So, besides HiJack and Frostless, there will be Kristanna, Flynnzel, Sweet Tooth and Mersa. **

**And Overland Haddock, yeah, it was from Black Butler. I just felt it would be a perfect moment for that scene. That episode may have more scenes incorporated into the story. **


End file.
